The Blinky Bill Zoo Adventure
by Blinkybillfan
Summary: Blinky Bill and his friend due to to the treacherous cat Claw get into the zoo. Where they are trying to escape and they experience innumerable adventure and helping animal in zoo.
1. The Bush fire

Chapter one: The Bush Fire

The zoo already is falling the night. All the animals have just slept and in one House sat at the table, the old koala. She wrote. The story that I will tell you is, when I was young. It is the story of Blinky Bill, Flap and Nutsy too. Wombo, Maricia and Splodgethe Kangaroo. Above the small town of Greenpatch dawned on behalf of already.

In one House just woke up a little koala. Attracting him to call his mother. "Wake up time on the Blinky". Blinky replied, "Let me sleep". Come on down, everyone stood up. Blinky went down very slowly. There he sat at a table with his family. Mother just handed out the food. His stepfather was sitting next to her, and next to him his step-sister Nutsy. Good morning Blinky greeted him Nutsy. Good morning Nutsy. You're finally awake added Blinkyho father. Blinky muttered a greeting and sat down to the table. Today is a great day for our town. He comes to us a rare guest. Will be a great meeting, on which the entire village. Mayor Pelican will have a speech. It will be boring. Nutsy go to me to fishing? I promised my mother I will go there said Nutsy. And you should go there too, she said. An important businessman arrives. Will help to improve our town. I wonder, said Blinky. Silence the ceremony go Blinky or without lunch. Blinky turned to father what he thinks about it. That said, you should listen to your mother. Well said Blinky, and came out with a Nutsy out. It's Blinky do this, be nice, and I'm sorry. I just hacked at. Blinky to think well, said Nutsy.

Before the school was waiting for them the rest of the gang Splodge, Flap and Marcia. Blinky told them that they must go to the meeting with a new visitor from Cat city. My parents want me to go there too said Splodge. I do not believe that the visit of the cat. Let's go at them, said Marcia. Let's go to school either be late. Here you say teacher Miss Magpie. Class today we will discuss the people and their customs. Scroll down to the appropriate page in the textbooks. And she began to write something on the Board. She hit the ball from Blinky the paper. What was it? About mosquito Miss. Blinky for this earned him a penalty. Write on the Blackboard 100 line, she said, angrily Miss Magpie. Blinky protested and began to write.

After school, they walked to the center of the city where the Mayor was standing on stage. Beside him stood a big fat cat. He was wearing a coat and a bowler hat. Next to him was his assistant. The inhabitants of the Greenptche began his speech, the Mayor of the Pelican. It is my honor to introduce a weighted guest Mr. Claw. He pointed to the cat in the jacket and bowler hat. And his assistant Oscar. Yellow cat got up and bowed. Blinky Bill is something on this pair. Mr. Claw will help us to start the cooperation with the City of cats and cat builds here, the Center continued the Mayor. Why do we need a business center? Because it will bring money and shut up already you cheeky rascal. Claw took Word. This cat's Center will be an opportunity for all the citizens of Greenpatch. Bring prosperity to your city. I am going to invest here and to protect against fires. I'll build a new fire station. Prosperity and security that is my motto. Maybe there is a chance for finds little koala said Claw and Blinky, who fell into a puddle. Blinky stood up and said softly Nutsy, they look like the villains. Definitely can't Act, she said, Nutsy. Looks like a villain. Let me at him, said Marcia. Calm down we will find out what they have for Marcio was up to. We're with you the whole gang and said Blinky watched Claw.

Claw went into quarters for guests, and sat down in a Chair. Blinky and his buddies came to the window and looked inside. "You fools are going directly to the hand". The plan is brilliant what you invented Claw, said Oscar. For the moment I have in this town and they will be for me, and I to my stop. What if he finds out what's in the plan, said Oscar. Does not detect until too late. This businss center, I want to build more cats from our cities. To be a good time to get rid of the stupid Mayor and the tent with the Mayor. And teť quickly to work. What was it? The two cats look to the window. Blinky and his buddies quickly hid. It was probably just the wind. Come enjoy the food. Blinky and his gang were. What do we do Blinky? She asked Nutsy. I have to somehow thwart them. This could be a dangerous way, she added anxiously Nutsy. Be careful. Caution is my middle name. This Nutsy when heard with Blinky and Flap were flying around the world to save the circus animals. Don't worry Nutsy after what we've experienced, this will not stop us. What do we do? Said Splodge. Let's go Wombatem the us.

The gang went to the House of the old in our country have. He sat in the garden outside the House. Hi Wombo, greeted the Blinky. Don't tell me Wombo, Wombat said. Clearly Wombo. What do you think about the plan for the new bussiness center? Greenpatch no business centre. We think that the Claw is about to some trick. This is pretty serious, said the old Blinky Wombat. And do you have any evidence for it. I've heard how he wants to attract Claw here for more cats and make their slave population of Greenpatche. This is serious Blinky Wombat said. You should go to the Mayor the Pelican. But he knew that Blinky Mayor will not believe. Especially not him, that he has made a couple of mischievs. Now's your chance to ask him Blinky because just coming. And really coming in your Blinky Mayor hat as it comes to them. And I dream I went to Claw. Mr Wombate this is a beautiful day, isn't it? The mayor said the Pelican. Day as perfect and the construction of the cat Centre. Yes us cats have made slaves. Blinky and his friends here think that the building's Center is a scam. Well clearly. You again some mischievs that? This is not true. Claw is a dirty scam, he added, Blinky. Allow me to say something, too. Our building is for your city. If you don't want to, and I believe the rumors thise "kids", we can build it elsewhere. It's not the mayor said. Don't worry. You know how children terribly inventing. The Mayor does not believe us said Blinky. Yeah he is looking only to itself. We have to take things into their own hands. Let's consult about this to Glupovi. The gang went out of the bushes and the yellow cat and ran from my boss. That damn koala and everything goes bad, said the Claw. I knew that it will be trouble. Oscar I got such a job in the Woods. Claw with a sly chuckle.

Blinky and his friends sat in the Glup´s Cafe. What you asked Mr. Glup. Five milkshakes. And one wormhole burger added Flap. Suddenly loomed Claw. He was very upset. What's going on he asked Blinky. You must help me. A fire broke out in the bush. And I saw small children near the big rocks. It is a terrible Nutsy said. The gang go help them. Claw laughed just go but something tells me that coming back. The gang ran into the burning Bush. All around them, fire and smoke. They came to a large rock, but didn't see anyone. Is there someone called Blinky. No one is there. All around burned trees. One of them fell directly on Blinkyho and his friends. Just jumped back to fall of a cliff. Chytilili with branches growing out of the rocks. They kept all the branches and down below the burned forest. Blinky was trying to climb up. Much of his work. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand. Blinky pohlédnul up and saw Claw. Thanks for the rescue said Blinky. It is a trifle said Claw and smiled. Clow grip for one increased to his claws into Blinky hand. Ou it hurts. What are you doing. This plan to rule the Greenpatche I speculated for a long time, and I won't let it stop from litle brats in one swoop. Now I can finish my plan, and I won't stand in the way. Don't worry, I'll get the message about the death of your parents, and I'll be a hero who tried to save you. Your parents it flummoxed, but serve it to my loosen. Goodbye Blinky Bill. Claw Binkyho hands and let go of the branch broke. Blinky fell and fainted.


	2. The Arrive in Zoo

Chapter two: The Arrive in zoo

He opened his eyes slowly Blinky. Around him, he did not fire. See two blurred the person. Only what you would be sure that it is not one of the Greenpatche. "Look at those poor animal. They are injuries. We'll take them on zooo there will take care of them. " People and certainly want to grab us and close to the cage he thought Blinky. Where are they taking me. I have back home. Then lost consciousness. Then I saw just the voices. "The Doctor we're losing him." Give him more sedatives we can't lose him. His condition is stabilizing.

Blinky. He lay in bed. Where am I? He thought. He looking around. First thought, that is home. But this definitely was not his home. In the room were the next bed and the device. It is in a hospital? Blinky expecting every moment to see the mother and father. Instead, came the brown-haired human woman in a long white coat. You're awake. It is well. Blinky hid from the bed. You don't have to worry about me. My name is Dr. Laura in a rare and here I am a nurse. Blinky climbed. I'm Blinky Bill. Where am I. You're in our zoo. In the zoo's not here you will be fine. Blinky to ask your friends. The doctor was taken to work. First you zrentgenujeme if you're allright. Get undressed in the get in the rengenu. Blinky blushed. What do I do? The doctor laughed. You don't have to be ashamed of. I'm a doctor, and such as those I saw dozens. Blinky wanted to argue,removed her pants and him he was only in his underwear. The doctor took him and carried into the x-ray machine and shut it behind him. It was such a box. It was dark inside. Blinky heard in the corner of the movement. Who is there? Had quite a scare. Blinky is this you? There was a famous female voice. Nutsy's, I'm glad I found you. Blinky, I glad you alive. I was afraid that the fire's survivors. Then Blinkyho a big hug. Blinky ashamed because they was only in underpants and Nutsy hugged him. Nutsy is also embarrassed, but important was her fear what will be with them. It is but the embarrassing situation she said Nutsy. I don't know what to tell mom and dad that we hug like that here, said Blinky. I think they would mind. Daddy like you I think I would be like, in addition, if you become his son-in-law. After all, it was you who help him find his daughter. And my mom would be happy if we were married. Both of them laughed. Blinky yearned after home. What about their parents are doing now? It is considered both for the dead. It must be sad. Have you seen Nutsy Splodge, Flap or Marcia? But I woke up to here. I've never seen any of them. I hope they are okay. I don't know if it is brought here from the talk is snatched a rare doctor. Come on both out. She is on the table. This will give you that you were the health and injecting syringe. At first she stabbed Nutsy. So and nw. "I am completely fit doctor. It will not be necessary ". Unfortunately, these are the rules of Blinky. This to me. Blinky started utíkát. Don't be such a pussy, she told the doctor and rushed him from the injections. After a brief car chase, in which he broke most of the equipment is Blinky doctor managed to give him a shot. You can see that it didn't hurt. Nutsy laughed. You're a coward Blinky. But this is a mess. It is time that you have imported into your new home. I'd love to meet you two.

Guards of the zoo is taken to be the place where stood the House in the tree. So this will be your new home. When they went inside it reminded them of their home. Kitchen with table and on the wall was a sink and stove with oven. When they reached the stairs to the bedroom there were two beds. I'll have to sleep in the same room with you? I guess it looks like Blinky. It was almost like at home. Except there wasn't their mother. Before the House was a garden. They passed through the garden. When something came across. Au bars. The next thing he said he is not at home. "You slept bad Koala" croaked voice? Blinky, the look and saw the cage next to his house with the Parrot. For this we asked Blinky. Welcome to our zoo. The best place for abandoned or injured animals. Who can I talk to let me out? He said Blinky. Out, out? You won't let you out where you went koala. Here you have all the luxury that you can wish for. Hot food three times a day they'll take care of you. Simply well-being. I have a but outside families. You're stupid. Get out of here. Many of the animals it tested and failed them. This is the best secure the zoo here until the end of his life. Blinky shook the bars. I want to but out. The parrot laughed. Blinky's noticed something. How could anyone watching him. He looked around and was in the range of the camera. What is it? He said Blinky parrot. It is a camera, for tourists. To be able to see how you live. Watching us. Course that you are watching. It is fun for tourists. And what about my privacy. And no one here. The main visitors are You must be satisfied. If you have a lot of the audience to get on the wall of Fame. There are all the famous animals from the zoo. Listen Mr Parrot family didn't bring with us still other animals? Kangaroo, Platypus and Marsupial mouse, she asked Nutsy. What do I know. One nurse said that due to some new comers must find a new place for them. Where. Apparently in the sector B. It's there he showed parrot. Thanks.

Blinky and Nutsy passed Zoo through the garden into where they advise the parrot. I hope gurds are not angry that we go across the zoo, said worried Blinky. They will not be. Laura said in a rare, that we can move outside its range. We must not let go of the only zoo. I don't trust that woman, said Blinky. I don't trust people. I think it's good for us, said Blinky Nutsy. They range from the pond. That one is shower water. They looked at the pool and saw a Platypus as it swims in a pond. I'm glad my friend Flape, that sees you. Platypus looked at them. Blinky, Nutsy glad to see you. Here is fabulous. There's even a swimming pool give a lot of food, said the Flap. Yeah but still here we are prisoners. Come with us to look for the others. We must together find a way to get out of here. Blinky, Nutsy and Flap came up to the fence, who were a few kangaroos. Blinky immediately recognized one of them. Spodge here we are. Splodge stood leaning against the wall and there's three kangaroos from him. Hey Spodge nice hat. It is there for you to wear? Quipped the oldest kangaroo. All three kangaroos were much older. So 14-16 age teenagers. Mind your own business, Spodge said. Let it be said is Blinky. Spodge are your buddies? Splodge joyfully shouted Blinky, I'm glad that you survived the fire. Let's find Marcia who. It didn't take long to find her. And there were two crocodiles. The mouse is cute that, said one of them. I'm not a mouse, but the Marsupial mouse . And if you want to fight I'll show you how I can fight. And started swinging their fists, which the crocodiles went funny. Blinky took Marcia who. I said I like that Blinky to see you. Blinky told her about the problems. These people can handle. Beat up on and we try to leave, said Marcia. I don't think it would be wise for them to fight. There's one of them. It is that Dr. Laura. Here are our newcomers, said Dr. Rare. Come on, we will introduce you to the other members of our zoo. Whether you come late.

They came to the great Assembly at the square in the middle of the zoo. There was a stage, and it was a very tough-looking man. He had short hair and was wearing a t-shirt and short pants. Who is this man? It is the Director of the zoo, Mr. Jack Cooper. Will introduce you to the other. Miss a rare bring novices. Yes Sir. The doctor is brought to the podium in a rare. I hope that it will not be so boring speech which tends to have the Mayor of the Pelican. The Director began his speech. "Dear friends, caregivers and animals from the zoo. The idea of you here the new arrivals. Koalas Blinky Bill and his female Nutsy. Furthermore, the Flap Platypus, , Splodge Kangaroo and Mouse Marcia. Marsupial mouse Marcia who she said angrily, Marcia. Director, it didn't work out. Our zoo welcomes all animals here. We have a few rules. In the first place. Animals can move freely in the zoo, but not to leave him. We have a very good security system and our policemen guarding every corner and are ready to stop you if you try to escape. Second, behave yourselves to the visitors of the zoo, and to the staff. Do not bite them, and nekraďte m things. I will not tolerate disobedience. And in the case that you punish the disobedient belt very hard. Blinky shuddered. He always had a problem with the behavior. For the other, at the time when visitors come here you have to be in their barracks. They want to see you, so try to be happy. I hope that you will make our zoo. He finished his speech, the Director. Blinky and his friends after the directors speech went to him . It had a lot of questions. They arrived there was a step. Entered his Office. Director started his interview Blinky. We are very happy that you want to take care of us, but we have outside of the family. So we were happy if you let us out out the Director laughed. I'm sorry, but this zoo koala prospers with each new addition. And this zoo nobody leaves without my command. Is that clear. It remains to be seen. You can't hold us here against our will. We have family out there. Now is your new family zoo. Deal with it. The Director opened the door. You're going have a lot of work. When the Flap just slammed the door, he said. From here, just so we don't get. At night we run ruled Binky. It will be an extraordinary escape.


	3. Nigth Trip

Chapter three: night trip

In Greenpatchy all helped extinguish a fire. Mrs. koala asked, "have you seen anyone my Blinky and Nutsy." I think I saw them run into the forest, said miss Magpie. For God's sake the entire in flames. Maybe nothing has happened to them, said Mrs. Platypus. When Woods ran out of Claw. "This is a terrible disaster," lamented the Claw. Asked what happened to the old Wombat. What's the matter so serious that you're distracting us from our work, he added, the Mayor angrily Pelican. Those children. I tried to stop them. But they didn't listen to me. They went into the bush. Into the fire. Claw said sadly. When I followed them I only found this one. He showed a scrap of Blinkyho pants. For God's sake don't cry Mrs. Koala, Mrs. Kangooroo, and . Where is my Spodge and my Flap they asked the mother. Mrs. koala asked in tears. What happened to passing Blinkym and my little girl. Mr. Koala took her by the hand. I fear the worst. They are all dead. Such a conclusion is still too early to say miss Magpie. Exactly Wombo added. Now we have to try to find. Mr. Clow would have led us to the place where you found it? Of course.

Blinky is awakened. He lay on his bed and there was night. What is a Blinky? Asked from the side of the bed Nutsy. Nothing it was just a bad dream, he said. It will be a good added sympathetically Nutsy. It's dark. Out to meet with other and tell tem my plan. Nutsy nodded and they both dress and go out. When they reached the meeting place waiting for them, and Marcia Flap Splodge. We carry everything we need, he said Splodge. Flap has on the back had a sack with food. For sure I took some food. No one knows how long to Greenpatche we go, explained the Flap. Blinky leaned over to Marcie. You did what I asked? Yeah in the elephant enclosure is a bit of confusion and get them there two elephants, said Marcia. Well today we escape. Go to the main gate of the climb it and head back home. I don't know if it's a good idea to Blinky, Nutsy whispered. What the Director said a well functioning security system. I'm sure that we discourage people from fleeing Nutsy. Let's go. Come to the main gate. She was dozing in a Chair, one of the watch. At the entrance were two guard towers and two guards with reflectors. The gate was locked. The gang went very quietly tiptoe toward the gate, past the sleeping guard. Blinky looked around and saw the camera. Fast přitisknul to the wall. Slowly reached up to the gate. Quickly he said Blinky and helps the Nutsy climb over gate. Suddenly woke up Parrot, who slept in a cage for the sleeping guard. "Where do you think you're going," he shouted. Psst or you spoil us. We're going away from the zoo houses said Blinky. Koala boy pull up shouted screaming parrot. The guards fleeing animals will wake up. Noisy bird, said Marcia. Or us. But it was too late. The roar of a guard woke up, who slept on the Chair and the guards on the towers to the headed them headlights. Quickly away. Au me hit. One of the security guards fired a tranquilizer dart. And you got it klokane not hurt animals because the guard to shoot tranquilizer darts. Now you can sleep long, rejoiced with the Parrot. Me wants to sleep he staggered and fell to the ground Splodge. Spodge now you can't sleep. Quickly we have to help him. When the Flap about something tripped and found himself in the network. It must be the security system of which he spoke Director of Cooper. Hell I'm trapped. Blinky Blinky and others rushed to the network. Marcia tried to wade through the network, when she was hit by a tranquilizer DART. Be careful on those missiles Nutsy tranquilizer, said Blinky and avoiding several missiles. You try to hit me. Blinky jumped one guard on the shoulder and I downloaded the hat to him. Nutsy can tried to extricate it from the network, Flapa said. Come climb out and we will help them later. They began to climb over the gate, when the focused one. Watch Nutsy said Blinky and streaked the Nutsy. Tranquilizer arrow hit in the stomach. You have to go Nutsy. Save yourself. Blinky will not go without you. I can't do it without you. The arrow hit her in the shoulder. The two began to fall asleep. You're my brave girl and I love you, he said. I know, Binky. The two fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Blinky is awakened, but not in my house. It looked like a warehouse. He was locked up in a large cage in a room. Hello is anyone here? No one is there. Blinky wrenched at the door. If you make such a racket so nobody won't sleep. Blinky looked above the other, and there he saw a monkey in the cage. Where am I, he said Blinky. I give all the animals, what kind of guilty. Why are you too. Sometimes the tourists picked his pocket. It is not nice. Stealing is not. I wanted to taste the delicacies they have visitors after pockets of chocolate bars, potato chips and other goodies. At the moment they entered the door the nurse Laura and Director Cooper. So here we have this naughty even the Koala, who listens and makes the night trips. Blinky shout let me out, not until dont sereve your sentence. Sir, let him go. Look how sad. Don't miss Dr. we must not be too tolerant of disobedience. The koala will remain here. I'm sorry, said Laura Blinky. I wish I could do more for you. Blinky Laura embraced. He never believed in the people, but this one was different. Laura smiled. How touching, the Director said. The two left. Blinky then pulled the clip that took Laura from the hair when she embraced. Unlocked lock and lock monkey. You're a smart monkey said. And now quickly rushed out of the room out.. Quietly they passed the protection and walked on down the Hall. Suddenly they heard voices. Hold the female koala bear Platypus and Kangaroo farther from the Blinkyho Bill. Perhaps it is to make sense. He gave the Director of instruction internships. Quickly hide in this room. Blinky door shut. It was tight. Blinky you found us there from somewhere. Blinky on the table in the room saw the cage with Nutsy, Splodgem, Flapem and Marciou. Blinky took the clip and unlocked the cage. Nutsy hugged him happily. I'm glad you found us. You are my hero. Good to see you, too. There are also other animals. But the Blinkyho clip has been destroyed. What do we do? Asked the monkey. Leave it to me. Blinky came running out of the room.

He walked into the Office of the director the Blinky. Director of Cooper just sat at the table and wrote something. Blinky noticed that on the table in the middle of the room is hacks. Carefully to the table took a hacksaw. Naříznul with her Director's Chair. Then he went to the closet where the vyseli key. What are you doing here? The Director saw him. He wanted to get up. Jew, but under him and he fell backward. Thrust into the cabinets and fell on his head a bucket. Blinky took the key and quickly ran to the room where the rest of the gang has been locked. He unlocked the cage. Yet they passed the nadávajícího Director. Wait you one free gang ran out of the building. Thanks so much for saving the Blinky. To thank all of you. But we kept the prisoners in this zoo. We were unable to escape tonight maybe we will succeed the next time, he added, Blinky. I hope you're right, said Marcia, I wouldn't want to stay in this zoo. Especially when it leads the weird Director Cooper. Now we have heavy. The Director will want to punish us for sure. Certainly on that we will be better than the Director of Cooper. Look at the window, where the Director was trying to take off the bucket. Everybody laughed. Extraordinary, said Blinky.


	4. Gang saves Mrs Possum s childern

Chapter four: the Gang saves the Mrs. Possum´s children

Time in the zoo went on very slowly. Even though a few days have passed, what Blinky and the State came to the zoo. Blinky was bored in his enclosure in front of his house. The zoo came new visitors who wanted to see him. Also doing some interesting pieces. "Do it, climb a tree, eat more eucalyptus" tell visitors and excitedly took pictures Blinky. Blinky from the beginning before the tourists showing off. After a time, it's no fun. Nutsy it comforted that one day it will end. Blinky still could not figure out how to get out of here. Blinky got hungry. Feeding should come from up to two hours. In the zoo were some restaurants like the Glupova in the Greenpatchy, but even his friends had Blinky the money received from their parents. When one roamed the zoo met Mrs. Possumovou. She tried to tame her children. Be nice she said four small Possumům. You looked guilty. Hi I'm Blinky Bill and Nutsy, are this Flap, Spodge and Marcia. Can we help you? But surely you could watch my kids? I have to leave and I don't want to let them alone. You can rely on us to Mrs Possum, Blinky said. As soon as the children slammed the door began to play. I and the children will, Nutsy, Flap wash the dishes, sweep the room and Marcia begs you to stay Splodge in the fireplace divides the work of Blinky. Everyone started to work immediately. Who were the children of Mrs. Possum naughty.

Nutsy hit the ball so poor he almost tripped over and just wouldn't let go so that dishes. The kids were throwing the ball and hit the target, which fell into Flap vats, where was washing the dishes. The children were left lying on the floor so them toys Splodge stepped and ran up to the door. Small Possumes he viciously opened the door and he waved back. It's not like he said Blinky. Those children need discipline. Yeah, and not only they added sarcastically Nutsy. So small Possum´s and washing dishes, to compose a wood one, two, three. The work went very quickly and soon it was all washed up. This will be Mrs. Possum happy to come. Blinky and the others were the work of a very tired. But couldn't sleep. They had to watch the kids. Blinky sit on a soft couch. It is so comfortable. Must not sleep said Blinky, and fell asleep.

In the meantime, residents gathered in the town of Greenpatchy. On the stage was the Mayor of the Pelican. So far, we haven't found them. I'm sorry ladies, said to the mothers of the missing. You must be dead, said someone in the crowd. And the Wombat had the feeling that it was Claw's Assistant Oscar. We must not lose hope. On the podium came out Claw. It's been a week and we still haven't found these children. Were it not for the fact that if we had regular fire brigade, which in time would not be hit. Are you saying that it's my fault? He asked the Mayor of Pelican. This city needs new leadership. Such that similar tragedies have repeated. And as you can? He asked the Mayor. Of course, he added smugly Claw. I like the Mayor, I'll better the functioning of the city. I'm a better hope for the future. Choose me for the Mayor. The crowd began to chant Claw Claw the Mayor, the Mayor. Wombat frowned. This is not good

Blinky. He was still in the House of Mrs. Possum. Something's changed. It was too quiet. Blinky looked around. Mrs. Possum 's children were away. For God's sake should watch them. Wake up, children are told away Blinky. Where they can be asked Nutsy. They started to search around the apartment, but they were not. Open the door, she saw Marcia. Must be out there somewhere. Blinky chill. It was a lot of animals in the zoo, that could hurt small possums. We split up, I'll go in that direction with the Nutsy, Splodge look over there, you go to the predators building Flap and Marcio elephants. I'll meet you here. Clearly told all. Flap slowly went there where his Blinky said. Where so you a little possums can they be? He saw before him a little possuma as prodding things into something with a stick. Here you snicklefritz. Naughty boy. Possum point to something behind him. What is it? Flap turned and u know what this little possum pipe. Woke up to a large lion, who strongly screamed. Flap fears jumped, took possum and ran. Very quickly. Meanwhile, the bulding of elephants arrived Marcia. At that moment she saw the small possum playing between Elephants. One elephant leg and stepped next to the small possum. Marcia looked horrified and quickly ran between elephants. She picked up Possuma in her arms. The elephant on it. Don't worry, we won't hurt it a little. What are you? Marcia marsupial mouse. The mouse, the mouse said, startled the elephant is a mouse here. The rest of the elephants ran on the other side of the enclosure. It almost tread on the Marcia and small possum. She ran as she could. Splodge came to the pond, where she sat on the stone little possum little girl. Here you said. So come to Uncle Splodge. Suddenly, one of those stones picked up from the water and pointed mouth full of teeth. Crocodile scare with Spodge. And even small possumem swam to shore.

Blinky and Nutsy searched together in the northern part of the zoo. Here is probably not sigh's Blinky. Look, there's a Nutsy said and must on the rock. There's a small possum playing with paper swallows. For God's sake let them hurt, she said, solicitously Nutsy. The climbs there suggested the Blinky. Be careful Blinky. Careful is my middle name Nutsy. They started to climb up. Little possum with the fruit. Blinky grab and handed the Nutsy. I still cry a little to let swallows possum. Blinky looked at paper Robins. It reminded him of the time when he was in college and playing to the annoyance of such swallows miss Magpie. Suddenly, he had a thought. The way how they could get out of the air. He could invent flying machine how to swallow this one. Need to hang gliders and run away. From thinking him snatched the Nutsy. Blinky we have gone. This is the nest of the Eagles, and they are not happy that we're here. She was right above Blinkym prolétnul Eagle and just missed, so that Blinkyho. Blinky always struck after the Eagle with a stick. The Blinky blow and began to prepare for the next attack. Blinky had climbed down, but he just slipped. However, the hand of him picking up a Nutsy. She pulled out. Thanks to the Nutsy yet, have you. Blinky you're injured. It's just a scratch. Nutsy took the handkerchief and blow him wrapped her up. Both climbed down with small possumem and went to the House of Mrs Possum. There wait them Flap a dirty and completely wet Spodge. Boys c will happen? But you had to bail out these boys.

Mrs. Possum came home. You my, now are you all right? Mrs. Possum stroked children. Then the pdívala on the Blinky and others. Thank you very much. What the hell happened to you? It's nothing that's Mrs. Possum just played out of the kids. Oh you poor things here you have something of mine from the child. And gave them the money. Was everything OK? Yes, Mrs. Possum was extraordinary.


	5. Koala s Fly

Chapter five: Koala´s Fly

Blinky the next day began to explain his plan. When we build hang gliders so we high the wall and finally we get the zoo home. We just have to get enough material. We need to get on this material. I'll take care of the sail, Marcia ropes and the rest of you get something on the production of the holder. The order and they quickly Blinky to work. Blinky and Nutsy went after the zoo and watching where it would get a sail. We could get her somewhere to borrow. Just for a moment. We can't steal her Blinky. It does not do. When pace met nurse Laura. Blinky, Nutsy t I'm glad I bumped into you. Come with me. I'll introduce you to someone. I know how hard it is for you to get used to here. Here's how hard you are looking for friends, Laura began. Therefore, I put you in the care of someone who can help you. It's a very nice young couple. They are very nice. I don't mind here as long. Blinky thought to their hang gliders. Nutsy poked into the Blinky. We will be very happy if we imagine that Blinky? Well clearly.

Together they came to the House with a garden. It was a very nice house. Lots of flowers everywhere. Come inside is called Laura and entered the House. He sat at a table inside the young gentleman with the pipe and read newspapers. Laura you're already here. Yes Mr Robinson and lead you to visit. You must be a Blinky Bill. The koala here last week caused turmoil. All the guards were awake for you. Jo laughed Blinky and this is my friend Nutsy. And nice to meet you. Thank you Mr Robinson, said Nutsy. From the kitchen came a petite Lady. This is my wife. Hello Mrs Robinson. Come on, everybody to the table to tell you isn't getting cold lunch. After the meal, Mr. Robinson asked what plans here at the zoo. Blinky, which did not want to say that they plan to run away, he said he did not know. That would like to earn some money. Mr. Robinson nodded. You can ask Mr. Director Cooper. This will give you a job for a decent coin. Mrs. Robinson added. Could you be when you're older to subscribe to the pairing of the programme. That's how we met with my husband. Blinky laughed I want to still enjoy life. Bliknyho such the idea terrified. Thank you for lunch, joined a Nutsy. You do not have an old bed sheets, which could be used as a sail? He said Blinky. And what do you need? She asked Mrs Robinsn. Only on such a project, he lied Blinky. Here some are. Thank you very much.

Blinky and Nutsy ran back. There his friends put together the skeleton of rogala. Blinky's the sail? Of course I have. Finally we get home, he said of the Flap. Now I just need to find some higher ground. What about the roof of the warehouse. You're a genius Flape. Fast friends whether we get out of here. They reached up to the agreed place. Warehouse lay a few feet from the wall on an elevated spot. So the ideal place for their plan. Everything is ready, said Blinky. Ready to fly the Nutsy said. I don't know if it's a good idea. Blinky knew why Marcia. She was terribly afraid of heights. Don't worry it will turn out well. Marcio The wind blows in the right direction so we are going to do it. Next stop Greenpatch. All they all caught a hang-glider and running. We can't do it, he said of the Flap. We fall. At the end of the roof. We cheered Blinky. Marcia was stiff with fright and Flap had better eyes closed. From Blinkym the entire zoo. Blinky there's our House. Jo laughed Blinky and the nurse there, Laura. Too bad that we've missed dream goodbye. I've gotten used to it. I can see the zoo's son-in-law. Soon we will be out there.

At that moment the wind turned and they headed in the wrong direction. It is bad when only Blinky said just past the guard tower and aroused the attention of the security guards of the zoo. They began after they started to shoot and hit the sail. She began to tear. Do not get out and directly on the building, said Blinky. Keep., in the building sat Director of Cooper and gluing the model ships. This piece had spent several hours. Finally it is done Today has thrived. Caught you miserable and smugglers still finished the koala bear this model ship. The Director took the ship and carried her into the display cases heard at the same time. The opposite window is set and slightly bewildered to his study. Hang gliders landed in his study and the rear case. My boat, my beautiful ship, he groaned, Director of Cooper. The Director looked at him and saw his ship destroyed the famous five. Blinky Bill the Director shouted. That's going to be. Don't worry t fix, said Blinky. He took a ship model in hand, and watched him. The Director began to Redden the face. Run said, and everybody started to run. This way he said Blinky and entered the room of some kind.

There was a lot of cages. The gang slowly padded. Hey dude there from somebody. Blinky looked where they go those voices. On the wall were the cage and in them three kangaroos. Blinky is seen somewhere. In the Paddock where Splodge was. Hey Spldge you are not living with you. Yeah they are t and they look to have problems again. Help us out we'll in turn help you slip between the guards. Blinky is freed. Thanks dude. My name is Rick and Nick and Tick. I'm Blinky Bill and this s my gang. Hey I didn't know that the Kangaroo belongs to you how it's called? Dodge? My name is Splodge, said angry Splodge. Sorry dude, that we get from you. You're a good guy. We gotta get out of here. Which way? This way, said Rick. They passed the guard and walked out of the building out. They range of kangaroos. It stopped. Thanks for the help. You are really smart. We will mention you to our boss, and if you wanted to you could earn good money with us. Oh, and enjoy a fun, said Nick. Thanks for the offer said Blinky and said goodbye with the kangaroos. So again it didn't work. Yeah he said Splodge, we have terrible luck. But what it could be even worse. "There you are". The nurse came to them with a very aggressive Laura expression. Mr. Director, you're upset, and I have to punish you. So a worse punishment than this jail can be. So don't take it like that. I would like to let go of you but I can't. I came on the job. So come on. They came to the parking lot where they stood a car full of boxes. Here are the stocks for you and other animals in the zoo. Get those boxes in the warehouse there. But the doctor those boxes are heavy, said Blinky. No more take it as your punishment. Yes Miss, all told. The gang gathered up boxes and slowly went with them to the warehouse. They were very hard. Splogemu one fell on his leg and he was jumping on one leg and rubbing his aching leg. Flape you can't pay attention. I'm sorry I hurt my hand. Friends there, quickly fending off conflict Blinky. Then what brought all the boxes is to hurt the entire body. I hope that you might just scare to do mischief, she said, is Laura and left. Blinky to a small restaurant to stitched Crown. But they didn't have the money. Hell it's bad luck or the food we can't give. Rick came to them. You made an impression on the boss and said that you like. Tomorrow I'll take you to him. Thanks Rick, I like to meet with him. It will be an extraordinary meeting.


	6. The Big Boss

Chapter six: The Big boss

The time has come the holiday season. Blinky and his friends didn't have the flavor savor the joys of the holiday season. For a long time were trapped in this zoo, and the hope that it would get out were low. Several times, even tried to escape but without success. Blinky and Nutsy had in his house hosted Mr and Mrs Robinon´s. It's a very nice tidy said Mrs. Robinson. Thanks to the Nutsy said. Blinky looked rather glum. Nutsy knew Blinky for a long time and knew that he was troubled by their situation. Making jokes on the Director of the Cooper is Blinky. Ms. Robinson looked at Blinky. Then she whispered to Nutsy I think Blinky something troubling. He is bored Nutsy said. Maybe you could find some work here, said Mr. Robinson. Blinky just muttered. After lunch, we all said goodbye and Blinky just went through after the zoo. Suddenly, he heard a "come here". Blink looked around and saw three kangaroos that saved. So what's life he asked Rick. But our situation is still terrible said Blinky. In addition, I do not have the money to those great goodies they have across the street. Eucalyptus cakes. In addition, she would like to improve the Nutsy us House. On this we have to borrow from Robinsn´s or Laura. They are nice, but to me is embarrassing still something to lend. Maybe you could imagine the large boss. This would be for you might have some work For decent money. When we told him about you, how did you save us has shown interest in you. Status with friends with us. We will present your boss. Blinky didn't know what is the big boss are but it looked interesting. We like to party. You're the guy who is not afraid. Blinky with kangaroos said goodbye and went to the meeting with the gang.

He told them about the menu, which he got. It sounds really tempting, he said of the Flap. I don't have much confidence in them Blinky. Those few weeks what to do with them, I have the feeling that they're all in some kind of mischieves. Nutsy said she heard about the bands of smugglers, smuggling to the zoo what various goods. You don't want to be associated with such people. He said that he doesn't want. Blinky I began to get dark, and so broke up the home. Blinky noticed Nutsy doesn't look good. Are you all right? He asked Blinky. I'll be fine, she said. Suddenly she fell. Nutsy vykřiknul Blinky and ran to her. Reached her on the forehead. It was hot. My God you have a fever. Quickly brought her home and laid her gently on the bed. He gave her a cold compress on his head. I'm going for Laura. He found her in her Office. Miss Laura quickly. Nutsy is bad. He has a fever. Laura ran with Blinkym in their laboratories. The disturbance at their house noticed i Splogde, Flap and Marcia. What happened to Blinky. Nutsy has a fever. Laura came to Blinky. I have to take her to the infirmary. It looks seriously. Oh no, he shouted to his comrades. Blinky And gets with it? I don't know Blinky said solicitously Laura. I'll do everything in my power. Was taken to the infirmary and Nutsy Blinky that night could not sleep. What he says to his mother? And what about her father, which helped again to meet his daughter. In the morning, Blinky and his friends gathered in front of the infirmary. Laura came out and looked very worried. It is serious. The problem is that the drug that would help her zoo does not have and is very difficult to find. Blinky wiped his tears with his face. Thank you sečno, Laura. Blinky sat on the bench and thought sadly. His buddies were sitting around. Along the way came to them a bunch of kangaroos. What's going on man? Rick asked. Blinky told them about their problems and that they must get a cure otherwise Nutsy threatens zhe dies. Big boss you could obtain the drug. He is a very powerful man. Helping animals in distress. To help you, said Rick. So take me to him.

Blinky, Splodge, Flap and Marcia came to the enclousure where the cave. She kept watch from a huge grills. This is the cave of the great Chief. Come on inside. They came to a gorilla guards and Rick said, let's go for the Big boss. These go with us. The gorillas is let inside. The cave was very luxuriously decorated. They entered a large room full of people. Across from them was the Chair, and in it a huge brown bear. It must be a big boss. Rick, Nick, Tick, Blinky and his friends scrambled through the crowd towards him. They passed the Tiger with a scar on his face. "Lost kids," Blinkymu said. Nick answered him, let him be Shen. Who was it said Blinky. Shen is man Friday Big boss. They came to bear. He gestured and dancer stopped dancing. Bring them to me, he said. Around him a pack of wolves and one orangutan with the glasses, that's something to write. It is consigliery the big boss, Rick said, pointing to the Orangutan. What that is? Consigliery it is a consultant. You are the big boss? He asked cautiously, Blinky. Yes, boy, I'm a big boss, or also for my people Do the bear and you're behind me came because you wanted something. Yes, we need you to get some medicine for my friend Nutsy. She is sick and without medication. Don't be afraid of my people the drug will get my boy. But from you I would want something in return. A bunch of wolves stole my precious cargo of goods and now have him in his lair. Get the cargo back to me and I'll give you this medicine. At least we will see what is in you. You can leave.

Blinky, Flap, Splodge, Marcia and Kangaroos came out of the cave, Big boss. So what do you like? Rick asked. I don't know if we're doing the right thing, but we don't have a choice, don't be such a calamity said Tick. Big boss is great if you get mad. There you have a car, to which you wish the box. He pointed to the wheelchair for tourists. You do not have anything better? He said Blinky. This will have to suffice. You're not coming with us. But he said Nick we have other work for Big boss. The wolves lived on the other side of the zoo. A short walk from the Pavilion of elephants. A lot of luck. Blinky, Splodge, Flap and Marcia went to the place. Here it is. Blinky didn't have much feel good. In the Lair of wolves sat a large group of wolves and they watched as the three wolves fight over a piece of meat. We have to draw their attention. Splodge, Marcio you do bait. I Flapem a chunk of those boxes. Why we they demurred Splodge with Marciou. I'd help you fight with the wolves, said Marcia. We don't have time, we have to quickly get those boxes. I'll get the boxes to your cart and then whistle. You pile into a cart and stay ahead of them, It is a good plan, he said of the Flap. This is rather liked to wear boxes than making bait. So quickly. Blinky and the others climbed over the fence. Splodge and Marcia came quietly for the wolves while Blinky and Flap went to packages. Hey you guys some head called Marcia. The wolves have stopped fighting and watching with them. Is this your food Splodge took a piece of meat. Hey buddies said Wolf what you give lunch a kangaroo and a mouse as a dessert. You have to catch us first, said Splodge and began to fight. In the meantime, Blinky with Flapem took the boxes they were loading them into the cart. They came, however, on one of the Wolf. Where are you going? He said. I'd like a koala. Paw landed after the Blinkym in time. They ran away with the Flpem and in the hands of the carrying case. Wolf rushed. Doběhy up to the wall. You're trapped in koala. The Wolf jumped on them and Blinky dodged and he hit the wall. Blinky and Flap quickly took the boxes and go to the shopping cart. Now get out of here quickly. Started the truck, which drove slowly forward. This truck it is shop. Faster Blinky catching up to us. This faster. The wolves started to catch up. Slodge and throwing out things from the cart of the Flap to the wolves. Au roared wolves.

They came to the cave of the big boss. Before the entrance stood two gorillas. What do you want to go, kid. I'm going for the big boss. I have the goods they wanted. The Gorilla looked at the boxes and let them in. The inside is welcomed by big boss. Blinky so you do it. I trusted you, you can do it. Here's your reward. Such people as you would need. If you and your friends want you to work for me. It will be our pleasure to have to sick bay for Nutsy. Blinky walked into the infirmary bed Nutsy. To take this drug and you'll be fine. Nutsy drank it. Even before he left said thank you Blinky. After a few days the Nutsy recovered. She asked him how he received the drug. But he said Blinky from some friends. You're wonderful Blinky.


	7. Blinky Bill circus show

Chapter seven: Blinky´s circus show

The days passed and the Blinky and his friends were still closer to home. Nutsy from his disease cured. Blinky told her about his agreement with the Big boss. They sat together on a bench and talked. While running the life at the zoo. I met with lots of animals in the zoo. Blinky and his buddies were those daredevils who tried to fly away from the zoo rogalem. Oh yeah another boring afternoon, he sighed, Blinky. "Look, mum, the little koala. Take me with him, "he said joyfully small human boy and went towards the Blinky. He drew his claws and gesticulating boy. "He scratch me," cried the boy. Don't be so grumpy Blinky said Nutsy. The two saw a piece from them, something's going on. They saw the huge tent. It's a Nutsy circus said joyfully Blinky because he knew how love has a Nutsy circus. Once when they were in the Bush and have organized such a circus met performances there n honor of Nuts´s birthday. It's not just that people like a circus the brothers remember Nutsy on their way again around the world. Blinky and Nutsy went closer. For the koala was in the circus clown suit and he drove the bear on a bike. The Director was kangaroo on behalf of the jump. Come to our circus and see what you have never seen before. Crack it I have to say to the other. Hey guys came to the circus. The circus you say, Marcia said. It could be fun. Come on we can be said to Blinky somehow help. Come to the circus where clowns rehearsed a number. Blinky went for Leap and asked him if he can't help. Yes, said the jump would have these moths glu posters. This is a great idea, said Spodge. Here you have to divide your posters. They all happily set to work. Flap glu posters for the elephants. One up on an elephant and he repaid a spray of water. So the circus. It looks tempting told Rick, Nick and Tick Splodge. Of course we'll come. I like the circus, said Mrs. Robinsnová. Like we're Nutsy. Blinky come to Laura´s laboratories. It was just something she examined a microscope. Blinky told her about the circus. Laura laughed. Just let me finish this job so I'll be back. Well I'll see you in the circus.

At the circus, met the whole gang. Everything posted said of the Flap. Yeah even though it did not go off without incident. Slpodge out a wet hat. Great we tell Jump. When they went to the circus, he saw that the inside is Blinky's bad mood. Some had a cast on his leg and others wrapped in hand. What happened? He said Blinky. But we had a disagreement with one of the gang. They said that we organize a circus on their territory and that if we want to stand out, we have to pay them. So we refused to. And yesterday, when the circus staff went home those hooligans attacked them is broke and the leg and one arm. Without them, we can't get out. It is a tragedy, said a circus lion. We had this Act in America. This depends on the performances of our career. And now all is lost. We don't have anyone who would be featured. We'll handle it, so he asked Blinky. Of course she said Marcia. I can show off their moves to establish there. Marcio, this is a circus. It would probably be people too tired Nutsy said. She turned to Blinkyho and she said. Are you sure that it is a good idea? We just need a bit of practice of course. We'll teach you everything you need. They came into the tent and Blinky climbed with Jumping on the mast. This is the bar. The team will on the horizontal bar and jump on the second mast. Can you do it? Clearly said Blinky. Be careful of Blinky, Nutsy said anxiously. Blinky took the horizontal bar. This will be like at home, jumping from one tree to another. Swung on the Trapeze. But too little so he didn't get close enough to the mast. Blinky wanted to catch the second mast not close enough. Blinky wanted to catch the second mast. Horizontal bar is swung back. Blinky hands wont catch and lifting pole remained hanging by the legs. When the bar has reached the first mast, Blinky to wrap him and caught him again grabbed the trapezes. He swung the salto and jump on second mast. Not bad acknowledged the kangaroo. You've got talent. Try it too Nutsy. I know Blinky. After a moment of hesitation, she took in the hands of the horizontal bar. Rocked and jumped. But not enough. She fell when she caught one's hands. She looked up. I've got you, Nutsy said Blinky. And now, get ready to jump on the platform of the mast. His feet and her Nutsy Blinky landed headfirst on the mast. Great circus man exulted. You can get the number together. I can ride a bike and juggle with balls, Flap and started to juggle. Along the way he bumped into props and fell. The balls he fell on his head. I'll be provazochodcem, suggested Splodge. And what are you Marcia? I am the bravest and I shoot with a cannon. Flap laughed flying mouse it will be pukání. Great tonight.

Blinky and the other came out of the circus. It will be a great show started Blinky. Yeah, everyone will have fun added Nutsy. And we'll be famous. Blinky looked back. Those guys are going after them suspiciously long. What is a Blinky? Marcia asked the three wolves behind us already from the circus. I don't think it's a coincidence. As they watch us? What do we want? He said the Flap and shaking with fear. Maybe they are the same people who got hurt and now they want those cirkusákům hurt us. Let's go faster, designed by Blinky. Before them stood a wolf with a scar on his face and in his hand with a knife. Where do you think you're going? Get out of the way, he called Blinky. It's definitely a boy. We want to talk with you. Blinky something to say that would not be wise for him to resist. The wolves led them to their lair. The Commander of the gang was sitting there. All around them was plenty of Wolves. Come here. So you've decided to thwart my plans? We just wanted to help those cirkusákům. They had to pay, if they wanted to operate a circus on my territory. But why are you here with this. And why are we here? The Wolf blew into the table. Because you stole my goods and you gave it is cultivating the Big Boss. Blinky the crate that you took and traded drugs for Nutsy. Nusy turned on Blinky to it. Nutsy I had to combine with a large boss of me for you to affix to the medication. Nutsy, please look at Blinkyho. It is so nice of you. Whatever it is, you're going to our prison, and tomorrow it's with you. Close them they can't help those circus.

They did it to the basement and there is close to the cellar. Now that the circus doesn't help. The show starts in an hour and we're here to imprisonment, he said Splodge. Blinky. The keys to the cell vyseli at the waist of one of the wolves. They were sitting around the table and playing cards. Splodge, Flape I plan and whispered to them his plan. I'll prepare the internship. Blinky on them he shouted. Hey you three fools it is not for you, your boss better work. You about the big zero. The wolves got up from the table. We give you a lesson that you won't forget her koalo. He opened the cell and stepped into her shapely Wolf, with three companions. He took Blinkyho under the neck. The rest of the Splodge and Flap and Nutsy and Marcia were watching them. In the meantime, taking his keys Splodge from his belt. You're gonna be bole koalo, Wolf said as he held the Blinky. Come on he said Splodge. Splodge keys fell to the ground and kicked one of the wolves is on the other side. But not zanadával. Wolf, meanwhile, hit Blinkyho in the stomach. Do something Splodgi, she screamed at him, Nutsy. I'm doing what I can said. Hey you disgusting face, said one guardian. Splodge He went to him and he kicked while keys in his direction. I have a Spodge is, said triumphantly. So do something shouted, got into a Flap custom wound from one of the Wolf. Splodge opened the door and hit them with Wolf as he hit Blinkyho. Thanks Splodge. Then the two wolves as they fought with the Flap. He had a black eye and bruised face, dressed but still struggled. Blinky and Splodge is a přeprali. One of the guards rammed his fist Spodgemu, bit her foot Marcia. Thanks to the fast away. They ran out of the cell and locked it. Quickly hurried to the circus. The circus was Jump and Mr. and Mrs. Robinsnon. we already thought that it can't. My God how do you look? Blinky, Flap and Splodge were all the callus and they all had a purple shiner. The guys you fought? She said angrily when she saw Mrs. Robinsnová as the outcome. The boys you're fighting with someone? She said Mrs. Robinsnová. We had a misunderstanding with a local gang. With the local gang? Come to the infirmary there you. It is a good Mrs Robinson are calluses, said Blinky because he was afraid of what it tells Laura. Laura introduced them calluses and monocles and there heard from her, as they do not fight and that she did. We never do miss Laura said of the Flap. Well the three of Blinky, Splodge and Flap now go to this show.

Blinky and the others entered the circus, where he is waiting and Nutsy Marciou. What Laura said, she asked Nutsy. It will be good. The show started and it was really spectacular. Blinky and his friends got a big applause. After the performance they Jump to thank. Thank you very much this show was great. Thanks to you, we can go to America. It is not, they said Blinky. This show will remember for a long time. Congratulate them and kangaroos Rick, Nick and Tick. We have heard how you have mastered the lapálii with wolves. It was amazing. Yeah, and the wolves are certainly will want to take revenge. Blinky was afraid what they will be. His gang had diverted from the zoo and is now plunged into danger. Nick, but he said the "big boss wants to put you in the after party". We could work together. Blinky our parents would hate to see if we were entangled into some embrace illegality, Nutsy said. But I wouldn't want to get into danger.


	8. The Joyride

Chapter eight: the Joyride

The next day they went to the cave of the Big boss. Come on big boss said. I have a job for you for a decent money and showed up on money. So you can give us? The Big boss said. What can we do for you? I need you to have taken my lovely Arista into society. He pointed to the very attractive came in a luxury fur coat and a gold necklace around his neck. You can select the path the money in some places. Take on this Rick, Nick and Tick you have experience. Are waiting for you in the garage. This is Aristo Blinky Bill and Nutsy, his friends Splodge, Flap and Marcia. Hello Mrs. Aristo. He said the gang. You can call me miss. I'm not for Don married. Then she spoke to Don. Are you kidding me, honey, tell me in the hands of a bunch of little kids. Arista dear my people are busy and Blinky and his friends take care of you well. Well good for you.

They came into the garage where they met with Nick, Rick and Tick. Good day Madam greet kangaroos Arista and respectfully bowed. Greetings you. The more we go. We've got your car and show on the car that looked a little worn out. Such a clunker a little haughty Arista said. I would be ashamed of it among the people. Of course, we didn't think about that old piece of shit we got this car. He pointed to a luxury car. What is this car? She asked Nutsy. It's not a car Big boss? He Said The Flap. Yeah it's the boss's car, Rick whispered. It's just we will lend. Will not be angry when we lend him? She is Marcia. It does not detect it, said Rick. Yeah guys. They got into the boss's car. Nick was driving. Arista, but she said. As soon as we put them in the store Mrs Owls. We have our darling here to buy something suitable to wear. Who thinks that "our dear," said Marcia. It probably thinks of us, said Nutsy. What you do on our clothes? Is too rural. It will need something more suitable. When they entered the store Mrs Owl stood behind the counter and measured the clothes. What you wish. Some suitable clothes for these darlings. I'll see if I've got something here. Miss Aristo, but I don't have enough money to buy it. With don't worry about it. I'll pay it. Don would certainly not want you to do me shame. Blinky and Flap, Splodge got a shirt and a suit with a tie. Blinky's felt very strange. You have to look grown-up, you had people you respect him Arista said. Nutsy got a dress with a neckline. In this you'll be the Queen of the dance floor. Still be a little edit. She took the lipstick and painted her mouth, then she pulled out her perfume. Aachoo sneezed Nutsy. Now you look good. Hey Blinky, I feel like a scarecrow, which said the Flap pants were falling. I wanted a smaller size laughed Blinky. After all were appropriately dressed, came out of the shop and got into a car. Where are we going? He said Splodge. Take me to the Casino. I want to play. Clearly Miss Nick said. They came to the building of casinos, which patrolled the two gorillas. I can only State members, said one of them. Arista just said cool Banjo going with me.

Inside was a huge room. Arista sat to the roulette wheel. Enjoy the game with Blinkym me and the others we have work, said Nick. Kangaroos and Blinky and his gang went up in the elevator. When they were in the hallway Blinky asked "what we actually do." You don't do anything, we will arrange everything. Is it blackmail? She asked Nutsy. But where then. Big boss provides protection for a notable Casino and pays us. They entered the Director's Office. And Mr. Nick, Rick and Tick said the Director. And who are these young gentlemen and ladies. Good day Sir. These are our friends, who help us, said Tick. Nice to meet you. The Director opened the vault and pulled a package of money. Here you have something to pick up at the bottom of the item. If you're successful you get your God. Clearly the boss said the kangaroos and came out. What goods it talking about? He said Blinky. Rick took Blinky and the other corner. Can you keep your mouth shut. We have to pick up a quality whisky and sell after restaurants. We get decent money for it. If you help us, you will not lose. It sounds very tempting, Marcia said. And too dangerous. Yeah what a great boss? He said Blinky. He has money enough. May not know about it. So what are you in? Blinky had a plan how to get out of here, but on the implementation of the plan needed the money. Well. Blinky? She said anxiously Nutsy. The gang have a plan how to get out of here, but I need the money. So we accept this deal. As well, she said, Blinky Nutsy.

They went back down there I was sitting at the roulette wheel, the entire Arista uncomfortable. He lost half of his chips. She failed so it forced drinking. Blinky told her, try to bet on the number 7. Do you think the boy. Well I bet everything on the number seven. Roulette is spun and Blinky noticed how Nick gives something under the roulette. Quickly looked back at the roulette. When the roulette remained stopped at seven. Happy seven madam wins. Arista was happy. Good luck and thanks to you, here's some reward, she said, and gave Blinkynu a package of money. Wow so much money this is great what do we do with the money. You can spend in a bar where we're going. Great she said Arista got quite thirsty. Come on, we're loaded up with Splodgem and Flapem this item. Went to a few bars, where Nick, Rick and Tick agreed the sale of whisky. Arista sat in the bar and drank. After several stops at bars they reached up to the bar at the old Pelican. There was the middle of the floor and the side tables for guests. For the floor was a bar. They came to him and the kangaroos are there argued with the barman to the Whiskey from them because of his grades. Then Rick said, "it's best to drink what you have here. For me my friend. Blinky poured into glasses of drink. This is a local delicacy. It is the alcohol she asked Nutsy. Yeah, said Rick. Don't be such a měkkoty and drink it. But we are not yet of legal age, protested the Blinky. Rick laughed here regardless of age. Blinky, Nusty, Flap, Splodge and Marcia not drink. Nick said, "you see there's Miss. There she sat Miss just a little bit older than Blinky and saw a cocktail. On purpose how good you are in a pack of girls (hit on). I don't even know her. This is one challenge her to dance, said Rick. Kangaroos are derisively laughing but Nusty very frowned. A lady came to three friends, and talking. It is even worse, thought the Blinky. He came to the table. You miss something. Would you dance with me, he said quickly, Oh young man Blinky but we don't even know. Though I have to admit that it's nice she told her friend. Quite the looker. The second said, but he would need to grow up a little bit. Blinky the puzzled look on Rick. "Tell her something nice," said Rick. You're very pretty. The girl laughed. You're really funny. Blinky went back to Rick. He sarcastically remarked: at least you tried it. Behind them there was a sarcastic "heká" this would get me any kid., Nutsy said. About Blinky is romantic, said Marcia. Hey, at least I tried it.

The door opened and the bar came the Group of wolves. The same, with whom they had a tussle for the circus. Blinky with looked at Aristu. She was sitting at the bar. The wolves came to klokanům and one of them grabbed the Guy by the collar. Do you do business in our main resorts? Pay if you want to go with a healthy skin. Rick Wolf. I don't see anywhere written that it belongs to you. Wolf snarled and wolves have surrounded the kangaroos. I'd rather tell the easy way. Blinky, Splodge and Flap to him. Let them be. The wolves looked at him and started to laugh. Or what? Poplácáš us your ručičkama? Go to mother's boy. Or you could have something happen. The Wolf turned to Rick. So what are you pay nothing and stepped the Wolf on leg. More wolves struck and sent after the bar counter. Several angry visitors joined in a bar brawl. And the one on whose side. Blinky grabbed one of the Wolf and tossed him from Nick. Then he got from another Wolf shot and fell into a barrel with whigskou. When he got out he was drunk. It is a terrible said, sitting at the Nutsy counter and began drinking glasses from the nervousness with eukalyptovým wine. When she heard the noise. Blinky "hiccup" that will be about watchmen. But he was preoccupied with fighting Blinky with Wolf. Come on, I'll give you one in the nose. Threatened him. The Wolf grabbed it and threw it behind the bar. Blinky jumped up and wanted to go to engage in a brawl. Come on dance, she said, Blinky Nutsy. I like you. We don't have time, we have to disappear. Nutsy Blinky and his friends got into the car of a great boss. They drove at high speed. We'll have more "hiccup" some party? Proposed By Arista. I know a couple of great bar. Yeah sweetie "hiccup" Blinky the night is still young "Nutsy said. Some of us would stop at the bar said Splodge and Flap, who tried unsuccessfully in the old Pelican charm the two ladies. I will teach you how to live like animals. Blithely and freely. You've had a "hiccup" enough. I can't stand the car on the road she said Nutsy. It was the truth. They shied away from one side. Don't worry sweetie I can handle this Nutsy said Blinky. So you're going to those buildings? We are a "hiccup" vybouráme but you're the best man I knew. kuk Nutsy said and gave him a kiss.

The Director of the Cooper sat behind the desk in his Office and gave you your favorite meal. Finally had peace of mind from the hassle of koalas and can enjoy a great dinner. When he suddenly ripped through the walls of the car, directly to his Office. Brake and hit the table and dish the Pope landed on his face. What does it mean, angry. He looked angry, what actually happened. In his study he saw the car and in it sat a kangaroo, bear, ptakopysky, vačnatá and two koalové. The Koala in red trousers very well knew. Blinky Bill, what does it mean? Good day Sir "hiccup" we get just a little bit, said Blinky. What's with the face. . Blinky's about this I miss Goodnightovou. Blinky you again in trouble said Nutsy.


	9. The Bride for Blinky Bill

Chapter nine: The Bride for Blinky Bill

Laura a rare entered the Director's Office. You wanted to talk to me Sir? Yes Miss Goodnight. We have here a regrettable incident that falls under your purview. And is involved here, Blinky Bill. Laura looked on angrily Blinky. We wait still on Mrs. Robinson. Here goes. The door opened and in came Mrs. Robinson koala in pink hat. Hello, please sit down. Has recently become not very nice incident in the bar at the old Pelican. The Director began to describe the events that led up to the fact that they were here. Laura and Ms. Robinson listened with astonishment. What do you say? He said the Director at the end of his speech. I really don't know what to say. But it is mainly my failure and the failure of Blinky and his friends. Such behavior is unforgivable., Mrs. Robinson. It is also my fault that I have not watch their. I am very disappointed with such behaviour. Blinky looked down. Now it is necessary to propose the penalty. Typically for such irresponsible behaviour tend to suffer inferior to another zoo. It's not called out Blinky and his buddies. Sir we promise that have better behive. Do not send us away. I've heard several times. It is necessary to ensure that such behaviour doesn't happen again. And I don't see the option in addition to jinu, added dramatically. Yes he said Blinky. You could log in to our program and we would pérovacího we're here or from other zoo found a partner that you care. And your friends should identify that this volume worked. Then you won't have the time to commit the rioting. Blinky looked down. It was an acceptable punishment.

When they reached home, lay down on the bed and watched Blinky, the ceiling was all wrong and it got worse and worse. He was sorry to disappoint that Laura and Mrs. Robinson. Two people that he trusted. And what about when the big boss learns how ended his favorite car. Or not if they trade, which led with Rick, Nick and Ticem. The idea terrified him. He has washed his partner. What to tell his parents? The next day, Laura led him to the place where you had to choose a partner. Splodge, Flap, Marcia went with him. Nutsy said that won't work because it has a lot of work. Marcia whispered Splodgovi that more doesn't want to go, because that would be jealous of his partner. They sat on benches around the residents of the zoo and read the newspaper. On the first page of their photos in the crash car. After a very suspicious look on Blinkyho and his friends. It is horrible how all of us looking as if we were some criminals. Yeah said the Flap even Mrs. Possum, we patrolled the grandfather's she looked at me suspiciously. The whole zoo has some of us villains, said Marcia. Blinky turned to Laura. You don't even know how I'm so sorry. I know I said to Laura, and must now accept the consequences of their actions. We're here for. They came to the paddock, where the tree-house with garden of. Walked in and there it waited four Miss koala bear his age. She looked at him. Hi I'm Blinky Bill. The girls but this is cute, said one of them. I waited with what I waiting for something worse. But you look good. Let him. This doll is mine. Hi I have Betty and I like you very much. Sit down here. "Blinky nervously sat down. They talked and drank tea. He told them how the Blinky lost in the Bush and were looking for a way out with his friends, the balonovém adventure and rescue of circus animals and about how he got here. Amazing you're finished adventurer, Betty said. Such guys we have here. Then said goodbye to Betty out. The next day, then went with Betty on a walk around the Lake. Blinky you're amazing. And very interesting. What are you all done. And what is the koala in purple skirt and with a handkerchief around his neck? How to only appoint the Mutsy? His name is Nutsy and this is my best friend, said Blinky. Oh Betty replied. Maybe if a little painted would be better. Blinky's have enough. Splitting it don't give it. They even at one cafe, cocktail and Blinky led her home.

When he went back he met a Nutsy, Slodge, and Marcia who all sat on Flap. bench in the zoo park. It was a terrible confided to Blinky. Don't worry man Blinky somehow we'll get you out of it, said Spodge. Yeah it would be out of here tomorrow, we had to run away, he added d Flap. We have no plan of Flape. The girl is horrible. Have you heard how about me? She added angrily Nutsy. Yeah, it wasn't a very nice added to Marcia. But I have to take someone's. Cooper sends to another zoo. Maybe there was a chance. One girl very close you would marry you, Nusy said. And who would that be? She thought I was myself stupid, River Marcia. Flap it looked they are brother and sister? What are step-siblings do not have any common parents. So take the can said Marsia. In Australia and in other countries is permitted. After the wedding, Blinky mother and father I'm Nutsy on the question of the old in our country have. He said that it is not common, but none of the Greenpatche according to him, had a problem. Not even your mother. So you can take the Nutsy and everything will remain the same. Now if you want me. Oh I love your Blinky's partner. Let's say the Pope. It will be the first of what will be glad to see me. He laughed, Blinky. We wanted to talk to you, he said Splodge. We met Rick and he sent us a share of that trade. This trade would Blinky forgotten. He pulled from his pocket a package of money. Don't show the money still here someone sees us. We can use part of the money on your wedding. It is great that you have chosen this way, said the Director. I declare all the preparations. It was enough of mischief. Laura looked at them and smiled cheerfully. Blinky was like that for him. Blinky is thinking how this situation once explaining to his mother and stepfather. Can not do it without an explanation of the unfortunate circumstances that led to it. It would not be good. That's definitely leave for themselves. I sew Nutsy dress, she said joyfully to Mrs. Robinsn. And I'm sure we will find a suit for Blinkyho. Thanks to Mrs. Robinsn said Blinky. I just left to the groom's wedding ring and affix found witnesses said Director Cooper. A witness will Flap and Splodge. Marcia can we do bridesmaid Nutsy. The ring will be but very expensive. If you want we'll lend you some money. Mrs. Robinsn offered. He didn't want to reveal his trades Blinky with big boss. Thank you very much but what I have here I earned some money.

Blinky took Splodge and Flapa into jewelry. At the counter stood a black Raven. What do you wish? He said. I need a wedding ring, said Blinky. The young gentleman will be getting married. We have the best bid. I would take this one decided to Blinky. This is a nice said of the Flap. Good choice Sir. Raven gave him the ring into the box. But than it's Blinky could take into the jewelry shop rammed a Goanna and holding a gun. Hands up and put all the jewelry. That's what I'll take. He can't marry. Really a Goanna said and pointed the gun at Blinky. He took the ring and quickly ran away. Blinky, Flap and Splodge pursued him. The burglar turned the corner. Blinky went behind him and there was a dead end. Where's he gone? He said, I don't know, but the Flap over the wall anyway. Is high enough he said Splodge. Blinky looked at the ground. Went down the chute. They opened the hatch and jumped down. It is very dark in here. That's how we find the robber, he said of the Flap. Wait I have a flashlight. Blinky turned on the flashlight. There is running out. Behind him. Rushed for a thief but the sewer after a few steps behind. Which way now Blinky Blinky asked Flap listened. This way. They went on until they reached at the end of the corridor. There were bars and a sewer fell down. You're at a loss, said Blinky. Surrender. He said a Goanna and pulled a gun. Blinky, Splodge and Flap to get frightened. A goanna trigger. Nothing is there. Just a clicking noise. The damn thing. Blinky on him and overwhelmed him. They took a swag, and climbed to the surface. Security guards Came they handed the robbers and the owner of the jewelry shop to congratulate. If you want to buy some jewelry for your partner, come again. Partner, for God's sake. I'll be late. Blinky quickly ran home to wash and change clothes. Meanwhile, in the ceremonial hall of the wedding guests were waiting. In the Middle stood a Nutsy in the white wedding gown and with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Next to her stood a Madame Marcia and Robinsnová. To the Blinky checked Nutsy said. I hope that nothing bad happens to him. Even at his own wedding coming on time, said Marcia. There is even a Splodge of Flapem. Laura said she'll leave the Director to begin initial Nutsy speech. Perhaps there's a Blinky in the meantime. Behind them was the Director of Cooper, who grunted "If the koala comes I'll send it to the other side of Australia. He comes she said joyfully Nutsy and ran into the arms of Blinkymu. I'm glad you came. Are you ready to start a new stage of life with me. I said Blinky. I'm sorry that I am late. Blinky you're a bad boy but I love you anyway.


	10. Hide and seek

Chapter ten: Hide and seek

Blinky paddled on the swan boat painted hearts. It seemed pretty humiliating but Splodge, Flap and Marcia this gift given to them on your engagement. So he spent his honeymoon here on that ridiculous boat. Blinky but this is romance, Nutsy said. It's from the guys that have given us this gift. Yeah it's beautiful said Blinky. And they tied the boat and landed on the Meadow she unfolded the blanket and Nutsy on her putting her picnic basket. The food looks delicious, said Blinky, and reached into the trash. He slapped her hand Nutsy. No food until your partner don't kiss. Well, said Blinky Nutsy and kissed her on the cheek. It was a wonderful Blinky. Now we'll have lunch. I was wondering how Nutsy get out of here. Ric told me about the building's safety. Is there a control of all the cameras and alarms. When we shut down, we can escape. And how do we do that? She asked Nutsy. I have a plan, but we will discuss it with the others. When we do it? As soon as possible. The sooner we'll be back in the Greenpatchy the better. Well she sighed Nutsy. Heaped on my stuff and walked toward home. It was a beautiful day, she sighed Nutsy. Yeah, I look forward to telling about it Flapovi and Splodgemu. Suddenly they stopped the car. He exited the orangutan two gorillas. Blinky remembered where he saw him. It is consigliery the big boss. Mr. and Mrs. Bill? Get in please. Big boss with you wanted to discuss something important. Blinky had the taste to say no but from behind them came three other guys were on them. Blinky already knew that this was not a request but an order. Climbed into the limousine where he sat, in addition to orngutana, and the gorillas still Flap, Splodge and Marcia. Join our friends said anOrangutan. The Tiger inside grinned and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes ' drive that just missed the Blinky's saw cave Big boss. You missed the target said. Tiger just said "but we we're not going to his house". Big boss wants to speak with you somewhere where we won't be disturbed. That's why we're going out of town. What is it he said Blinky. It's about your business. You've violated the oath you gave to the large boss. More will tell you personally up there. Drop me here, shouted an Orang-Utan. You aren't with us? He said the Flap. This is just between you and the Big boss. The car started again and with Blinky was beginning to have a bad feeling.

When they stopped in front of them was the cemetery. It is a strange place for an interview. Go tiger and ordered pathway to them roughly pushed. Blinky and his mates entered the cemetery. There have been waiting for big boss and his Goons. Let's see who I came to visit, he said, big boss. Don you have no reason to join us as follows. No Blinky I have very good reason to behave this way. Behind my back you led me to the store and give it a penny. You are committed, you are entered that none of the members will not do by moonlight the big boss behind his back. So we just wanted to earn extra money this is nothing terrible. But because of your inability to me is investigating the police. It is not our concern said the Flap. It is the concern of all members of our family. And you have violated its rules. Take care of them. What he meant to take care of us? He said the Flap. I have a very bad feeling, she said, Nutsy Flap. They came to the place where the gorillas have shovels and ordered them to dig. What we're all asked Splodge? Graves replied dryly Tiger. Splodge. I don't know of anyone who would have died at the zoo. But I know about the five animals who will die soon. Blinky's is awful whispered Nutsy. They want to kill us. What do we do asked the Flap. Blinky took the opportunity of carelessness and said "when I say so chrstněte clay in the face and then we will run. So you have it done? She asked one of the gorilla. I don't want to be here until midnight. Blinky gave the sign all picked up on shovels the dirt. It's almost over. Now, and all the vychrstli gorilám and the tiger in the face and hit with a shovel is clay. Gorillas fell to the ground. Quickly gone said Blinky and his friends ran from him being chased by Big Boss men.

You just said we dont loose them, Blinky. Hide over there in the building under construction. Before them was a Multistorey building. Surrounded by a fence with no trespassing sign. Climbed over the fence and entered the building. Inside were the wheels with bags of cement and piles of bricks. Blinky heard gorillas as going over the fence. Quickly he commanded me Blinky. Blinky what do we do? Have us trapped, said she worried the Nutsy. Blinky took her by the hand. Don't worry, I promise that you or the other, nothing happens. In the meantime, the building went down to gorillas and their Tiger Commander. Where are you then? Flap sneezed and Tiger looked up. He commanded gorilám and walked towards them. Must think of something. Then he saw the bricks and bags of cement. Dispose of them to the cement on the head and throw them on this pile of bricks. The gorillas have climbed the stairs. The gang did what Blinky said. Damn brats say gorillas. Ouch it hurts, screamed when they turned out several bricks and quickly drifted away from the stairs. Blinky quickly ordered up. And what do we do there? He said Splodge. I don't know said Blinky. A better plan, said Marcia. Of something. They ran out to the top floor. There, on the edge they break. Now what Blinky, Nutsy asked. We are in a trap, he added of the Flap. Not yet. Quickly took five sacks and shouted "this is a height". Bunch of us headache. I guess we're gonna fall ". And threw them down. Quickly hid the remaining bags. Up came the gorillas with Tiger. They looked down. Such a height that could not survive. We're going than anyone of us appear. Yet n he said Tiger. We have to search it here. Gorillas slowly walked towards them. Blinky saw their shadow. One Gorilla was standing right by the bags as they were hiding Blinky and his buddies. There's nothing here. Get out of here, said the Tiger, and they left. For a long time then neodváželi come out. Blinky felt underneath Flap and Marcia tremble with fear. We can already climb? Blinky She asked Marcia. Yeah, he said. Blinky what will be with us? She asked Nutsy. When big boss finds out that we're alive sends more gorillas. Blinky maybe would be good now to talk about your plan. So listen parto, started the Blinky. I know a place that control the entire security and camera system in the zoo. The building is very well guarded so we'll have to get there undetected. And I figured out how. How do we get, Blinky? Marcia asked. Plumbing, said Blinky. The inside is all about security so we will have to move the air shaft. When we get to the main room, so we shut down the security system. To climb down from the building go to the Director's House and taking his car. The main gate of do not pass so we will have to own way n the South side of the zoo. But we hit it directly to Blinky Gulf, remonstrated Nutsy. Exactly Nutsy. They will think we are drowned and not us then search. I hope that it will not be as posedne said of the Flap. Don't worry this will work. It has to come out, said Blinky.


	11. The Greate Escape

Chapter Eleven: The Greate Escape

Above the zoo, it was getting dark, and the street was five people. They stopped in front of the building. Platypus in yellow pants hit a kangaroo in front of him. Flap stepped on the tail. Minded Splodge. I'm sorry, he said of the Flap. Be you two back quietly, said Marcia. They walked around the building and there was a hatch. Here it is, said Blinky. Is it really the best way Blinky? She asked Nutsy. The only one we can go said. Pulled the flashlight and climbed down. They walked through drains. Ugh there are rats Blinky. At least there will not be the only rodent Marcia in this channel. You said something duck? She turned on him, Marcia. The silence in the back, said Blinky. Before you see the channel extends the front saw the place where the channel and creating a larger room. In that room, and after flowing through the Centre of the sewer side rooms could pass. But the Blinky noticed that on the other side of the table and played cards with him three crocodiles. How long are we still here? He said one of them. So long as the Director tells Cooper. So cut the crap and play. Blinky and the other went very quietly. Crocodile games as them. They were almost at the end of the room, when they saw that the direction they're headed next. What do we do Blinky? She asked Nutsy. Quickly hide under the table. Again you play cards? He asked incoming crocodile. Yeah it's good fun. Do you want to play, too? But he said the crocodile and reaches to the wall's Blinky how to get? He said quietly of the Flap. When we get to see us. The crocodile is located directly next to the window where we need. We have to draw their attention. One of the crocodile bumped the table and a couple of cards fell to the ground. I got it. We took the card and is thrown to the sleeve and into his pockets. Now I just need to wait. Crocodiles have played on. I got lucky today, said the crocodile and shrábnul money. At that moment, he dropped a card from his sleeve. What is it? Ask at him, his teammates. You're cheating? How dare you say that I cheat? What about your pocket. Faker. Crocodiles began to fight. Crocodile standing at the wall there came to investigate what happened. Blinky and his friends climbed up and quickly headed to the ladder leading to the East. Phew that was close.

They opened the hatch and saw a security guard with a flashlight. They will be away and climbed. Pressed to the wall and bypass the next guard in the corridor. Aachoo sneezed a Flap. What was it? He asked one another. It went from there. They turned and walked towards them. Blinky quickly ran for the corner. I guess it must seem, the guard said. Blinky, Splodge and Marcia scowled at Flapa. Sorry guys, he said of the Flap. Went into the ventilation shaft and felt like the shaft was hustling. Finally arrived at the place. Below them was the empty main room. Marcio I run you down. Why me? Marcia asked. You are the smallest and lightest. Blinky her bandaged around his waist a rope and lowered it down. The room was quiet. There were tables and on the opposite side was the main computer. Marcia got out on one of the tables and saw before him a plate of food. The cheese was very tasty. She started to eat the food. Blinky on her from above called "you don't have to eat the food, but to turn off the camera. Marcia came to the control computer. But as she asked? Blinky climbed down after her, just something to squeeze. When the above said Nutsy. "Someone's coming". Blinky and Marcia quickly hid. See how with the two guards before the door, enjoy. Go check the control room. I already have enough. Come on you something to drink. Blinky and Marcia again climbed up and push a button. After some time with them on the computer. It does not do anything, Marcia's obstructing. And what if I push this button. On the computer appeared the inscription system off. We rejoiced and climbed back out of the shaft and then climbed through the window.

Now the hard part is waiting for us. We have to get out here and you stay with me taking the Pope car Nutsy. It is the old Cooper won't like it. Ask him, too. Try to somehow recruit watchmen. Blinky and Nutsy arrived at the Director's House. Look at the window. The Director was sleeping. They passed to the DMUs garage. There were ředitelovo parked the truck. Blinky and Blinky Nutsy and wondering how this car controls. Picked up the tab for the lever and I step on the pedal. The car drove back and ran into the back wall of the garage. Blinky wake up savings Director. Scolded him Nutsy. The Director actually woke up. What was said and looked out of the window. Saw that the garage is open. Dirty thieves I'll show them. He dres up and ran out. Nutsy saw him coming. Here comes the Director quickly Blinky. I said and started in the Blinky before. For them ran angry Director Cooper. They arrived at the meeting place, where they saw in addition Flapa, Splodge and Marcia who also Laura, and Mrs. Robinson? Come on in boys. We are leaving this zoo. Here I bring you some food on the way Mrs. Robinson. Yourself be careful she told Laura. Don't worry, I promise. Once we get back here, I promise you. Blinky said Laura and hugged him so with all ready. Next stop Greenpatch. Rode against the wall. The wall that was too high than she would have climbed. All were in the faces of fear. The car crashed into the wall and it fell apart. The car crashed into the Gulf and disappeared under the surface. Bloody bastards, and where is the watch? Directors and the guards of the zoo looked on the surface. You had to drown the headmaster. Hmm, so work in the hole and return to work. From the search below the surface we start tomorrow. Laura and Ms. Robinson looked on the surface. The Director had already left when the two emerged from the water koalové, Platypus, Kangaroo and the mouse. They swam across the river. We'll meet Blinky Bill. Come on Miss. We have to go back to work. Yes Sir.

On the other hand, Blinky and his friends climbed out of the water. On the other hand fell on them, the light from the zoo. Blinky we rejoiced with the Nutsy and hugged him. We are free at last called Splodge, Marcia and Flap. The way we get home? Marcia asked. They turned and before them lay a large human city. All high buildings and cars. Blinky and his friends were walking down the street and hid when they saw the man. In this town was too much people. When crossing the road, they saw the lights as the car rushed to him. Quickly ran away from the road. Car and driver troubilo very cursed. On the opposite side was a police officer, who reported on the radio. "I'm here wild animals on the street. Call the order service, whether it's take to the zoo ". Blinky and yeah the friends started to run. People everywhere, who screamed when they saw. Náhonec drew up the building of the large white sails. Phew I hope we lost them. Look it's Blinky opera in Sydney. She taught us about her Miss Magpie. Yeah looks amazing. What do we do now Blinky? If we get caught we will go back to the zoo, he said Splodge. I do not know what is at first a little sleep. How to get home tomorrow. Good idea Blinky said and got a piece of the Spolodge and the two fell asleep. Good good, said Marcia and fell asleep, too. Blinky climbed nahurů the Operas and looking at the city. She came to him Nutsy. I failed Nutsy. I can't get us home. You sure of something, he said, and hugged him Nutsy. My partner did not disappoint me. I promise that if Nutsy we get home so to us it will be 18 so I'll take you. If you still want me. You know you want to. All the time what I know I like you. The two then slept next to each other.

The next morning he woke early. Blinky In front of them out of Sydney and he was the most famous building in Australia. Just dawned. It is romantic, Nutsy said. Blinky and Nutsy looked at each other. Their views are chopping. Closer to each other's lips and kissed the, er, sorry to bother you at a moment of romance. He Said The Flap. (C) you want Flape. Laura is here and wants to talk to you. Blinky and Nutsy climbed down. Laura, what are you doing here? Binky Said. I am saving you from trouble, as always. Get in the car. I'll take you home. We are but we don't want to go back to the zoo. But I'll take you there where Blinky we found you. You won't have problems with this? He said Blinky. Don't laughed Laura because the Director doesn't know anything about it. They got into the car and drove all day. Until they came to the rock from which it is thrown off the Claw. Here it is. Thanks Blinky said. And be careful. I'll have to go. She said goodbye and Blinky saw the car moving. Goodbye to Laura, there's a surprise for me


	12. The Return Home

Part twelve: Return home

The gang walked around the rocks. There were still see signs of the fire, which a year ago was. Nutsy very regretfully said "it is still so damaged by fire. So lifeless. Over there on that rock, we were hanging. Yeah, and all because of cultivating the Clawovi, she said angrily, Marcia. I can't wait to give him a fistfight. It would not be reasonable to Marcia. We need to rethink the plan. We have to get the Blinky undetected into the city. It probably won't work. All of us regarded as dead so as soon as we enter the city we'll wake the attention, said the Flap. We could with just sneak up unnoticed there. Suggested Splodge. It will not work. Now they will be in the Greenpatchy too Clawovi cats. They could see us. Blinky saw the caravan. Apparently the nomadic theatre. I have the cutters for the nomadic actor. We will lend you the motorhome over there. Quickly took the Caravan and drove towards the Greenpatchy. Just heard behind Hey stop it is our Caravan. Blinky will be angry at us, said Nutsy. Don't worry, we will return them the caravan. Quickly change you won't. They arrived to the bridge over the River, which led to the Greenpatche. Finally we are at home, she said joyfully Nutsy. Remember. We must not reveal.

They stood on the square Greenpatch and the yellow cat and the inhabitants of Greenpatch around him. On the orders of the Mayor of Claw you from today all work on the monument of the Mayor. And it doesn't take too long. Excuse me Sir asked Blinky. Where would we find Mr. Mayor? And who are you? Bucked on him Oscar. We were wandering actors, and we came to play theatre. You say that the theatre would you could cheer up, Mr. Mayor. Come for me. They entered the building, where a year ago was Mayor of a Pelican. Today there sprawled Claw. What do you want? He shouted to the Oscar Claw. These gentlemen say they are actors and they came here to play theatre. So the actors say. Are you good at? Asked them Claw? We played throughout Australia. Listen you seem kind of awareness. We have already seen? Maybe you've heard about us in the newspaper. We are very famous actors. Well tomorrow to see what you can do. Blinky and his friends left the Mayor's House and went to the Glupovi restaurant. We'll have five milkshakes. It bears the rare guests. Glup gave them on the table. What we like to play Blinky tomorrow Claw? He said Splodge. Don't worry I have invented. Tilting and Blinky whispered to them his plan. It is a brilliant plan of Blinky, said Marcia. We have to ensure the bed somewhere. What to try for the old in our country have. It is a good idea. They went to Wambat´s house.

Old Wombat sat in front of his house on his rocking chair. Hello Sir Wombat. You don't know where they found five people overnight. Greetings to you. You are the actors? He said the Wombat. Yes, that's us. Unfortunately for me all. I have just a small hole. But Mrs. Rabbit. She has a spacious apartment. Thanks eh Sir Wombo Wombate. And quickly walked towards the House of Mrs Rabbit. Specific individuals, said the Wombat. Someone remind me. Blinky and his friends they knocked on the door of the rabbit hole. He opened them to Mr. Rabbit. Hello Mr. Rabbit found in bed. I don't know if he finds enough room for us, said Mr. Rabbit. But surely you can spend the night here, said his wife. Come on in. So you're actors. We've long had in theatrical performances, said Mrs. Joe. Actually, there is not at all lately. Why? Our new mayor Claw us use and closes all what he carried. Since he became mayor, it's going from bad to worse. What happened with the previous Mayor? He said the Flap. Claw of Mr. Pelican unseated, but left him at liberty. I hope that you are not from the Claw´s guard. Claw´s guard? He said Blinky. These are the citizens of the city, who shall inform the Mayor if someone tells him something bad, it's awful, said Nutsy. And the worst part is that between the Clawovou patrol occur and the inhabitants of Greenpatche. For example, all three sons of Mrs. Dingo. For those it doesn't surprise me, said Blinky. Mrs. Koala for whom the flowers are what you have on the table. Oh these are the flowers that I'll carry to the grave the five children, who died a year ago in a fire. A terribly tragic event. Poor Mrs. Koala lost both children and Mrs. Kangoroo, Mrs. Platypus and the Mrs. Mouse also. You a little poor. This very sad. Slammed the door behind her. It is horrible what he did Claw with our city. I would like to see Blinky your mother, said of the Flap. We can't disclose Flape. Blinky is the year we've seen before, said Spodge. Well tomorrow we follow Mrs. Rabbit. But only from a distance.

The next day Mrs. Joe out of his apartment and met with a crowd of women. Blinky immediately recognized her mother. Next to her has become Mrs. Magpie, Splodge, Flap´s and Marciia´s mums. Thank you that you are going with us. My Blinky would certainly like. It's a big loss for us. She said miss Magpie. You still remember how he sat behind the bench and did pranks. Wiped her tears. Now I'm sorry that I gave him a penalty. They laid flowers on the Tomb, and departed. The gang came to the nádobnímu stone. On it was written "here lies five brave children of Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Kangaroo, Platypus Spodge Flap and Marcia marsupial mouse, who died in the fire. Honor their memory. " Blinkymu and his friends to tears. Blinky's I don't want to play this game. She spoke as the first Nutsy. We have to finish the game in order to beat the Claw. Hold on please, and embraced her. I know it's hard for you. Suddenly they heard behind "Hey what are you doing here". Blinky turned and saw several cats and four Dingů with each other to put Kokaburu Jack. Just porozhlížíme here, and we're preparing for the show. And you are the actors? Said the cat. And who are you? Clow´s guard. We thought that you were one of those troublemakers as they threw against the Mayor. The Mayor is looking forward to your presentation. What did the poor kokabura that is handcuffed? She asked Nutsy. The oldest, Danny replied. Made jokes on the Mayor. And it is not today? He said Blinky? Such is the Mayor's Decree. You'd better take good care of your crappy performance. You will pay for it, the Mayor of Danny and his siblings began to laugh and leave. These Dingové are still the same. Let's rather focus on the plan. Blinky where we play? I would have picked that rock, where us Claw, Blinkyho thought. It will not be obvious enough? She asked Nutsy? Don't worry Claw's is so sure that not even suspect. Let's say Claw. They came to the Claw´s residence and explain their requirements. You want to play with old rocks? Why? He asked the Claw. Is there a great acoustics, lied to Blinky. Well said Claw. My people will help you and looked at the Dingy. Let it stand alone, he said angrily, Danny. We can handle it. Blinky and his friends built the stage and Blinky gave final instructions to your friends. On their performances all came from Greenptche and then come and Claw. The game could begin.

Ladies and gentlemen began to Blinky. We present to you a game that you won't see anywhere else. It is a game about children who find themselves in the clutches of villain, which is trying to dispose of in order to gain their city. Blinky looked at Claw which just said. I hope that this game will be worth it. The first act played a sketch, when the mother said she doesn't want her Blinky on the Assembly to Claw honor. It was in a very emotional and Blinky knew that the mother, who knows nothing of who in fact is, invokes the sadness. It's Blinky doing I had to be. When played scenes from the school, an interview with Wombatem and Glup´s restaurants, most of the inhabitants of Greenpatch had already dabbed tears with a handkerchief. It looked like a Claw would be bored. The main part but only came when he played the performance as the evil Blinky cat shed five children from the rock to the fire. Claw jumped "so it was not". At the same time looked around himself. Everyone is looking at him. And how was it, then? He said Blinky Clawa. I'll tell you how it was. A year ago here in the fire on this rock was five children. Desperately need help. You came to them and instead to help them you dropped down. It is a lie, cried the Claw. How do you know I was there and I only stopped because the claws right away. Because you've been there you five children. Who are you? He asked the Claw. Anyone who wants justice. Blinky and friends took the dance costumes. Claw, freaked me out. Blinky Bill. It is not possible. You have to be all dead. We almost were dead, too. Yeah in the fire, that you and your boy was founded, Marcia. And then you threw us off a cliff, he added of the Flap. Yeah we came to settle accounts with you quickly added Splodge. And our death to help you become the Mayor of this town. The front pushed Mrs. and Mr. Koala. My boy and my little girl is still alive. She hugged them. Behind him came the sarcastic applause. Great Blinky. This theatre was a good one. Make a fool of yourself you always could. But this is your last performance. You shouldn't have come back. Blinky angrily said Clawe got one last chance to give up and leave this town. Leaving the city, said the Claw. Never. Claw Gard kill is ordered Claw. The stage is flooded Clawovi the tomcats. They pounced on Blinkyho, Nutsy, Splodg, Flapa and Marcia who. You fought with double the odds of cats and the members of the Clawovi guard. On the Nutsy attacked the youngest dingo Shifty. But it rebounded Nusy and hit her in the head with a frying pan. That's for your betrayal and I never show. She said he threatened a Nutsy and frying pan. I'm sorry that I've sometimes called passing friend. Blinky and his friends retreated to the rock. Lightning struck in the middle of the tree and the forest began to burn. All the inhabitants of Greenpatchee were on the flight. On the rock of Blinky and his friends defended the attacks of the Clawovích people. Below them was again a deep gap. This seems somehow familiar, said the Claw. Only this time I will destroy you. At the same time, opposite them, they heard cracking and the tree that was burned and fell directly on them. Claw Gard fled away. Claw jumped after the Blinkym, however, dodged and duties fell from the rocks. Caught the edges. Grab my hand, he offered Blinky. I never said the Claw. His hand slipped and he fell to the bottom. Blinky and his friends tried to uprchnut. But the smoke is suffocating. He fell to the ground and fainted.

Blinky is awakened in bed. At first he thought that he is once again in the zoo. Then rozhlédnul. He was in Greenpatchy. She came to him sister Angellina. You're awake? She said. Next to him were empty beds. Where are my friends. Are in order. I let them. Only one koala wanted to stay here. So I let her. Blinky looked leads himself and there by the bed lay a Nutsy and held his hand. It seems that you share a great bond. Angellina laughed. It's Yes. He discussed a Nutsy and joyfully hugged. The next day was held in the Greenptchy a huge celebration. Mayor Pelican was boring as always. At the same time, he took on the face cake. Blinky Bill said angrily. They all laughed


	13. Epilog

Epilogue:

Many years later

The zoo was very busy when the Director Laura brought two old koalas. Apparently is found in front of the zoo. It was just strange. Laura felt kind of awareness. Have on hand a bracelet with a number. It had to be in a zoo. Laura commissioned the numbers into the computer. It is not possible. After so many years back. Blinky cried and hugged the Koala. You came back. After so many years. Why? To be able to live in peace. I'm glad you are with the Nutsy returned. I'll take you to your House. We have a lot of news. I can't wait to show it to you, said Laura.

Old koala put pen and looked at the figure before him. There she was, Blinky and their friends at the time when they were young. When they were young and lived in this zoo. During that time a lot has changed. She married Blinkyho and had two children. It was an unreal time. Are you still writing? He asked her a Blinky? I've already done, she said, Blinky Nutsy. Come on, let's go out together. Came out and looked at the place where many years before they escaped. There was still a massive wall and before it was a Memorial. On it was written "in memory of those who managed to escape from here". Blinky looked at Nutsy and said. I miss those times. Me too. Come home. You know that tomorrow we have a lunch from the Director, Laura and Splodg, Flap and Marcia. Yeah, we're going to talk about the good old days.


End file.
